Point de vue : Zach
by Cammie-SL
Summary: Je vous présente le premier OS d'une série. Je ne sais pas encore s'il n'y aura que des OS ou des histoires avec plusieurs chapitres, mais on verra bien ! Le principe de cette série : des moments piochés dans tous les tomes, du point de vue de Zach (avec un peu de chance, je devance le prochain livre d'Ally Carter !). OS n 1 : tome 2
1. Chapter 1

Hey !

Cette fois, je vous présente le premier OS d'une série. Je ne sais pas encore s'il n'y aura que des OS ou des histoires avec plusieurs chapitres, mais on verra bien !

Le principe de cette série : des moments piochés dans tous les tomes, du point de vue de Zach (avec un peu de chance, je devance le prochain livre d'Ally Carter !).

Ce premier OS commence à partir de la page 77 jusqu'à la page 82 du tome 2 (eh oui, c'est très précis !).

Évidemment, puisque c'est une réécriture, mais d'un point de vue diffèrent, tous les dialogues et les personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse Ally Carter.

Voilà, dite-moi si vous aimez !

 _National Mall_

\- Salut ! lançai-je.

\- Salut, répliqua-elle tout en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Elle n'avait pas l'air tranquille. Comme si quelque chose la travaillait.

Il faut bien l'avouer, elle est jolie. Et elle ressemble à son père.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et elle leva un bref instant les yeux au ciel en me voyant monter avec elle.

Durant la montée, je remarquai qu'elle m'observait du coin de l'œil. J'entamai la conversation :

\- Alors, t'es à la Guggenheim Academy, déclarai-je en désignant l'emblème cousu sur sa veste.

\- La Gallagher Academy, rectifia-t-elle.

\- Jamais entendu parler.

Je dû vraiment bien lui mentir, parce qu'elle n'ajouta rien. Elle hochait légèrement la tête, comme si elle comptait les secondes, et cette idée m'arracha un sourire : elle a hâte que je la laisse.

\- T'es pressée ?

\- En fait oui. J'ai rendez-vous avec mon prof au musée d'Histoire américaine. Je n'ai plus que vingt minutes, et il va me tuer si j'arrive en retard.

Je remarquai qu'elle avait fait une erreur de débutante. Mais c'est peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'être à l'aise.

\- Comment tu sais qu'il ne te reste que vingt minutes ? T'as pas de montre.

\- Mon amie vient de me le dire.

Elle avait l'air impressionnée par mon sens de l'observation, mais faisait tout pour me le cacher.

\- T'as l'air nerveuse, non ?

Et voilà comment la déstabilisé encore plus.

\- Désolée, mais j'ai super-faim.

Ca ne devait pas être faux, puisqu'elle a eu l'air ravie lorsque je lui ai tendu un paquet de M&M'S.

\- Tiens. Il m'en reste quelques-uns.

Mais elle s'est ravisée, et j'ai de nouveau souris, mais elle ne le remarqua pas.

\- Oh … euh, non merci.

Elle doit savoir qu'il ne faut jamais accepter de nourriture d'un étranger. Et puis, c'est quand même une espionne, elle sait mieux que quiconque ce qu'on peut mettre d'autre dans de simples M&M'S que du chocolat et des noisettes.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, donnant sur le parc. La nuit commençait à tomber.

\- Merci pour les M&M'S, lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Si elle croit que je vais la laisser, elle se met le doigt dans l'œil !

Je la suivis discrètement, mais elle le remarqua :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je croyais qu'on allait au musée d'Histoire américaine, dis-je simplement en haussant les épaules.

\- _On_ ?

Elle avait l'air surprise et très embêtée. Tant mieux.

\- Bah oui. Je viens avec toi.

\- Désolée, mais non.

Waouh. Elle en avait marre, et elle ne prenait plus de pincette.

\- Ecoutes, il fait nuit noire. Tu ne peux pas y aller toute seule. Et puis tu risques de te perdre.

J'essayai de jouer le garçon protecteur et ça avait l'air d'avoir marché.

\- Et je te signal qu'il ne te reste que quinze minutes, dis-je après un rapide calcul.

\- Ok, dit-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

Elle accéléra le pas, comme pour me distancer, mais c'est peine perdue. Je lui fis quand même remarquer :

\- Tu marches super vite. Au fait, c'est quoi, ton nom ?

Cameron Morgan. Je le sais, mais je veux l'entendre de sa voix.

\- Si tu savais … J'en ai plein.

Oh oui, ça je m'en doute. Je souris, mais elle ne semble pas d'humeur.

\- T'as un petit ami ? demandai-je.

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux étonner. Oui, elle a un. Ou en avait un. Mais elle ne me le dit pas, bien sûr.

\- C'est très sympa de ta part, m'assura-t-elle, de m'accompagner, mais c'est pas la peine, tu sais.

Evidemment que ce n'est pas la peine, elle sait ce qu'elle fait, et elle sait se défendre toute seule, mais le but de ma mission, ce n'est pas de la laisser seule.

\- C'est là, ajouta-elle en pointant du doigt le musée. En plus, il y a un policier juste devant.

\- Quoi ? répliquai-je. Tu crois que ce type peut te protéger mieux que moi ?

Je suis bien plus fort que lui, c'est certain. J'aurais pu le tuer d'un coup en moins d'une seconde.

Mais elle n'eut pas l'air convaincue, parce qu'elle ajouta.

\- Je crois surtout que, si tu ne me laisses pas tranquille, je vais crier et ce policier va t'arrêter.

Elle ne le ferait pas, ça la retarderait. Je m'écartai en souriant, pour lui montrer que je m'arrêtai là. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait …

\- Hé, me lança-t-elle. Merci quand même.

Je retrouvai Joe, et il me demanda si tout c'était bien passé.

\- Bien sûr, ai-je répondu.

J'en étais certain.

Quand Cammie arriva, elle semblait perturbé de ne voir personne.

\- Vous avez quatre secondes de retard, lança Joe.

\- Oui, mais personne ne m'a suivie.

\- Vous en êtes certaine, mademoiselle Morgan ?

L'expression qu'elle affichait me fit sourire.

\- Tiens, comme on se retrouve, Gallagher Girl …


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou !

Cette fois, pour le deuxième OS de cette série, je vous donne rendez-vous dans le tome 2 toujours, des pages 113 à 115.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews !

* * *

 _Roseville_

Cammie ne revenait toujours pas, alors je pris la décision d'aller la chercher. Et j'avais bien fait, parce qu'elle ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec la fille, habillée toute en rose, et le garçon, sûrement son ex-copain, qui semblaient surpris de la voir là, et elle de même.

Il fallait que je la sorte de là !

Je m'approchai du petit groupe, et lui dis :

\- Cammie, t'es là.

J'observai les deux personnes en face de moi tour à tour, et me retourne vers Cammie.

\- Je me demandais où t'étais passée. (En tant qu'espion, j'ai appris à être très diplomatique avec l'ennemi, c'est pourquoi je tends ma main au garçon) Moi, c'est Zach.

La fille en rose me dévisagea un instant, avant de lancer à Cammie un clin d'œil, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver son malaise.

Mais le regard du garçon ne cessait de passer de moi à Cammie, et son expression montrait qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

\- Zach, voici DeeDee, déclara Cammie, et Josh. Ce sont …

Elle a du mal à trouver les bons mots, et je l'a comprends. Comment décrire son ex-copain et sa petite-copine. Heureusement, la dénommée DeeDee, la sortie de son embarra.

\- On est des amis de Cammie.

\- Zach et moi … on est …

\- On va dans le même lycée, la coupai-je, avant qu'elle n'ait dit la moindre bêtise.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna DeeDee. Je croyais que c'était réservé aux filles …

\- Mon lycée fait un échange avec la Gallagher Academy ce semestre.

Je vis la mine surprise de Josh, et pour en rajouter une couche, je glissai ma main dans celle de Cammie. Celle-ci fut surprise par mon geste, mais le cacha bien.

\- Oh, je vois.

Elle nous regarda avec de grands yeux, avant d'ajouter :

\- C'est cool !

Je pensai qu'elle était vraiment sincère. Et je voyais bien que Cammie l'appréciait un peu, malgré le fait que ce soit la copine de son ex.

Cammie m'observa à son tour, et j'étais certain d'avoir vus ses yeux dans ses yeux un mélange d'admiration et tristesse.

Il était temps de partir, sinon toute la classe allait rappliquer, et ce n'est pas forcément le bon moment.

\- Cammie, dis-je doucement à Cammie. Il faut y aller, la camionnette part dans dix minutes. (Je me retournai vers Josh et DeeDee, qui est toujours en train de m'admirer, et leur adressai un signe de tête) Content de vous avoir rencontrés.

\- Nous aussi, m'assura-t-elle.

Je m'éloignai sous le regard (jaloux, j'en étais certain) de Josh, en direction de la camionnette.

Quand Cammie me rejoint un peu après, dans la camionnette, elle semblait bouleversée. Je voulais l'aider, lui parler, mais ce n'était surement pas le bon moment.

Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai encore tout mon temps pour la conquérir.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut salut ! Pour cet OS, je vais vous raconter (toujours dans le tome 2) la soirée où chacune des filles doit avoir une nouvelle identité, lors d'un examen, et où Cammie a un accident plutôt … inhabituel mais surtout très gênant !

L'extrait commence à la page 133 et fini à la page 137. Bonne lecture !

Je crois que je ne le précisais pas avant, alors je me rattrape : tous les personnages, les répliques, et les lieux, appartiennent à l'excellente Ally Carter, et sa fantastique série, qui a réveillée en nous notre côté « espionne » !

* * *

 _Gallagher Academy :_

Je m'amuse bien, ce soir-là. Il faut dire que quand les filles, que vous côtoyé chaque jours, changent tout à coup d'identité, c'est à la fois étrange et amusant. Et je dois dire que la directrice est plutôt douée, niveau danse, même si sa fille n'a pas l'air de penser comme moi ! Elle ne laisse pourtant rien paraître, comme toute bonne espionne …

Lorsque que Liz me débite toute sa « vie », en prenant soin de ne rien oublier, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Pas pour me moquer, je la respecte beaucoup trop. Mais la voir là, dans cet état de stress, à la limite de la syncope, est plutôt amusant …

Mais soudain, je vois M. Mosckowitz en train de discuter avec Cammie, ou plutôt Tifanny. Et bien sûr, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'intervenir.

Je passe vite au buffet, abandonnant au passage Kim, et, un verre dans chaque main, je m'approche d'eux deux.

\- Alors, est-ce que vous vous amusez bien ? a-t-il demandé à Tiffany.

Je m'incruste dans leur conversation, sans qu'ils ne me voient arriver.

\- Je suis sûr que oui, répondis-je à la place de la personne concernée.

Je n'aurais pas pu dire lequel des deux a l'air le plus surpris de me voir.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, monsieur le sous-secrétaire, dis-je en lui tendant l'un des verres. Vous aviez bien commandé un cocktail ?

Il tortille sa moustache, parsemée de caviar, quand celle-ci se décolle, m'arrachant un sourire.

Après l'avoir remis à sa place avec maladresse, il accepte mon verre.

\- Oh … euh, oui. Merci mon brave, me remercie-t-il avec un accent anglo-saxon.

\- Monsieur le sous-secrétaire, repris-je, me permettez-vous de vous emprunter Tiffany ?

Cette fois, c'est Cammie la plus étonnée, à mon plus grand plaisir. Elle ouvre de grands yeux, et rougit, sans pour autant me repousser. Mais elle reprend le dessus, même si son sourire est un peu crispé.

\- Bien sûr.

Je pose mon verre sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait par là, attrape la main de ma partenaire, et nous entraine vers la piste de danse, ce qui ne semble pas la ravir.

Je pose ma main dans son dos, en prenant soin de bien la placer, car Mme Dabney observe la salle, telle un faucon, prête à bondir sur sa proie, et je la guide sur la piste, puisqu'elle ne semble pas très à l'aise.

\- Alors, dites-moi, Tiffany St. James, à quoi une fille comme vous aime-t-elle occuper son temps libre ?

Elle hausse un sourcil, et ses lèvres se remontent en un sourire satisfait.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais dit que je m'appelais Tiffany St. James. Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Elle m'a eu ! Je laisse échapper un petit rire, et enchaîne en accentuant mon sourire charmeur, comme mon rôle m'oblige.

\- Oh. C'est que je me fais toujours un honneur de connaître le nom (je resserre son corps contre le mien) des belles jeunes femmes que je croise.

J'aime bien mon rôle, finalement. Pourtant, elle ne semble pas s'amuser autant que moi, parce qu'elle garde son sourire crispé.

Quel gentleman laisserait une jeune femme dans cet état ?

Je la renverse en arrière, et même si elle n'a pas dû le remarquer, mais j'ai faillis la lâcher. Je me retiens de rire, et enchaîne :

\- Allez, détendez-vous un peu.

Mais son expression passe au cramoisie, ses yeux se remplissent d'inquiétude, et je me dis que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Hé ! dis-je en la remontant et en secouant un peu, comme pour la ramener sur terre. Cammie, ça va ?

J'ai arrêté de jouer mon personnage. Tant pis pour l'examen, Cammie est plus importante. Et puis ce n'est pas son genre de de laisser distraire par quelque chose lors d'évènement comme celui-ci. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de grave.

Pourtant Josh, n'est pas dans les environs, ou en tout cas c'est ce que je suppose, alors qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

\- Je dois y aller, me dit-elle simplement, en se dégageant de mon emprise.

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux, qui me fuient sans aucune raison apparente.

Elle commence à s'éloigner, mais Mme Dabney l'en empêche :

\- Mademoiselle Morganne ! la rappelle-t-elle.

Cammie se tourne vers moi.

\- Euh … je veux dire. Voulez-vous bien m'excuser ?

Ça ressemble plus à un ordre qu'à une demande.

Je lui attrape la main, pour essayer de la retenir, pour qu'elle m'explique pourquoi elle me fuit, et quelque chose au fond de moi se brise lorsqu'elle se dégage en s'excusant :

\- Merci beaucoup pour cette danse.

Mais ce n'est pas fini. Je veux connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Alors, par un raccourci, j'arrive à arriver avant elle dans un couloir au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle semble surprise et un peu inquiète de me voir.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Je sais que ça fait vraiment TRES longtemps que je n'avais rie posté, et c'est en retombant sur cet OS un peu commencé que j'ai eu envie de le finir.

Je n'ai pas énormément de temps pour écrire cette année, et puisque j'écris une autre histoire en parallèle, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura beaucoup d'autre fan fic ... peut-être un jour, mais voilà, ne pensez pas que je me remet à écrire vraiment.

Voili-voilou, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire, et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus !


End file.
